warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Telos Boltace
| physical damage = 85.0 | impact damage = 8.5 | puncture damage = 72.3 | slash damage = 4.2 | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 1.08 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 170.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 510.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 340.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = 1x | stancemod = Gemini Cross Sovereign Outcast Star Divide (PvP only) | stance = | notes = }} The Telos Boltace is the Arbiters of Hexis' Syndicate variant of the Boltace. When equipped, slide attacks draw nearby enemies toward the player, with a following slide attack ragdolling enemies away. Additionally, velocity or duration of certain maneuvers is increased. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Second highest damage of all melees – effective against Grineer. *Second highest slide attack damage of all melee weapons. **Unique crowd control effect on slide attacks. *High status chance. *Tonfa slide attacks will hit twice (effectively doubling their listed damage). *Has an innate Polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and , making this less effective against shields and flesh respectively. *Relatively slow attack speed. *Very short range. *Small range on slam attack (~2m). Comparisons: *'Telos Boltace', compared to the Boltace: **Higher (72.3 vs. 68.0). **Lower (4.2 vs. 8.5). **Faster attack speed (1.08 vs. 0.917). **Higher critical chance (10.0% vs. 5.0%). **Higher critical multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Innate vortex and ragdolling on slide attacks. **Innate maneuver bonus. Acquisition *The Telos Boltace can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Maxim with the Arbiters of Hexis, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Telos Boltace cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Maxim rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 8 to acquire any Syndicate melee weapon, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes The Telos Boltace confers two advantages when equipped. *'20%' boosts to Bullet Jump velocity, Aim Glide duration, and Wall Latch duration. **In Conclave, only the Aim Glide and Wall Latch bonuses take effect. Slide Attacks *An initial slide attack will create a vortex of 14 meters in radius (not affected by (Primed) Reach). **Enemies caught within the vortex are drawn in and staggered. *A second slide attack, done during the vortex's cooldown, will disperse the vortex and ragdoll affected enemies away with a radial blast. *The vortex and radial blast have cooldowns of 8 and 6 seconds respectively; within said times any other slide attacks will act as normal melee slides. Tips *The Telos Boltace's high slide damage makes Maiming Strike ideal in enhancing its damage. *The innate vortex on slide attacks makes it ideal for crowd control and damaging enemies with AoE attacks (such as , , and procs). Media Warframe Telos Boltace, Crafted to Slide Right In - 3 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Leveling - Telos Boltace Episode 1 TELOS BOLTACE Builds - What is Stormpath? 2 forma - Warframe See also *Boltace, the original version. it:Telos Boltace Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Tonfa Category:Update 19 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Tenno